Juegos en la oscuridad
by Liuliel Wiedii
Summary: —Wow. No pensé que comieras tanto —dijo Karui/—Te molesta —respondió Chouji con comida en la boca/—No. Me recuerdas a él./—¿A quién?/—A mi padre./—¿En serio?¿En qué?/—En lo raro —dijo Karui con la cara roja por el alcohol…/Esta historia participa en el Reto: Contexto, luego personajes. Del foro "La academia de Konoha".


**Juegos en la oscuridad**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Naruto pertenece a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

Esta historia participa en el Reto: Contexto, luego personajes. Del foro "La academia de Konoha".

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

—¡Menudo desastre! —dijo Karui gruñendo— ¡Cuando salga de aquí voy a matar a ese imbécil de Bee!

—Calma Karui no fue su culpa —dijo Chouji sentándose en la oscuridad.

—¡Claro que fue su culpa¡Y la del idiota de Naruto también! —Karui apretó el puño con fuerza.

Debido a fuerzas cósmicas más allá de su entendimiento. Naruto y Bee habían terminado como líderes de sus respectivos pelotones. No es que no tuvieran madera de líderes, pero su papel es más la de hacer de guerreros liderando el frente de batalla; no haciendo de estrategas y planeando tácticas. Estaban en una misión conjunta para reprimir una rebelión en las montañas del país de la nube. Pero los muy idiotas se precipitaron y todos cayeron en una trampa. Lograron salvar el pellejo pero Bee se transformó en Bijuu y provocó un derrumbe. Por su culpa todos se dispersaron y ahora Choji y Karui estaban atrapados en este laberinto de minas en penumbras.

—Ese par de idiotas. Juró que cuando los encuentre… —Karui continuó soltando improperios y maldiciones en voz baja.

—Vamos Karui ¿Por qué no te sientas e intentas relajarte? Si continúas dando vueltas en la oscuridad terminaras po… — Chouji oyó un ruido seco y a Karui maldecir en voz alta—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Claro que no estoy bien! —gritó Karui apretándose la nariz en la oscuridad— ¡¿Tú porque estas tan tranquilo?!

—Porque confió en Naruto —dijo con paz en su voz—. Estoy seguro que llegara de un momento a otro. Unos de sus clones resplandecientes por el chakra del Kyubi aparecerá y nos indicara el camino —dijo Chouji con una sonrisa cálida.

—Le tienes mucha confianza a Naruto.

—¿Y tú no se la tienes a Bee?

—Puede que tengas razón —dijo Karui dándole la razón a Chouji —. ¡Pero yo no me volví ninja para ser salvada por otros! —dijo con furia en la voz. Desenfundó su espada, realizó una serie de sellos y la embullo en chakra eléctrico. Una fría luz azul ilumino la oscura piedra. Chouji se cubrió los ojos ante la repentina luz.

—Increíble —dijo Chouji una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la nueva fuente de luz— No sabía que podías hacer eso.

—Ya, bueno, estaba tan enojada que olvide que podía hacerlo —dijo Karui rascándose la cabeza un poco avergonzada—. Cómo sea, busquemos la salida.

Karui comenzó a andar. Chouji se levantó tan rápido como pudo y la siguió.

…

—Karui, creo que esto no está funcionando —dijo Chouji con timidez— Estoy seguro que hemos pasado ese ciempiés como tres veces.

—¡¿Cual ciempiés?! —Karui volteó a ver a Chouji alarmada.

—Ese. — Chouji señaló el techo de la cueva. Ahí estaba un enorme ciempiés albino. Tan blanco que casi parecía transparente, largo como un humano y viscoso como un caracol.

Karui se agachó y puso su espada entre ella y el ciempiés.

—¡Pero que maldita grima! —gritó Karui—¡¿Hemos pasado esa cosa tres veces?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! ¡Pudo habernos comido! —Karui comenzó a agitar su espada por encima de su cabeza mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Estaba paraliza de miedo.

—No parece peligroso —Chouji miró a la criatura con más detenimiento— Hasta se ve apetitoso —le había recordado a un calamar.

—¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso?! —Un relámpago de su espada pareció alcanzar al ciempiés pues este se retorció, arqueó la espalda y de su vientre brotaron cientos de diminutos ciempiés. Sus diminutas patitas blancas se retorcieron en el aire. Se aferraron al cabello rojo de Karui, a su ropa, caminaron por sus mejillas y su cuello. Se dispersaron a su alrededor reptando, caminando en círculos con frenesí en busca de refugio.

Karui se puso tan blanca como ellos y echo a correr tan rápido como pudo.

—¡Oye!¡Karui! ¡Espérame! —Chouji fue tras ella pero Karui era mucho más rápida. Si no hacía algo pronto la perdería de vista. Entonces percibió algo, un tenue pero potente aroma que encendió sus sentidos. Lo convirtió en un toro drogado con adrenalina.

Alcanzó a Karui en un santiamén, la tomó de la mano y la guio a través del laberinto. Karui se sorprendió cuando al doblar una esquina se encontraron una puerta de gruesa madera.

—¡Baika no jutsu! —Su mano se agiganto y la puerta se hizo añicos cuando Choji la golpeó.

Se encontraron con estantes llenos de botellas de sake y agua, encurtidos, carne seca, enlatados, vendas, sabanas, equipo de primeros auxilios y otras tantas cosas. Al parecer habían encontrado el almacén de los rebeldes.

—¡¿Chouji cómo lo supiste?! —preguntó Karui sorprendida. Chouji ya estaba sobre los suministros. Hace horas que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

—El olor de la carne seca con especies es mi favorito —dijo tendiéndole a Karui una porción.

Karui tomó la porción aun sorprendida. Se sentaron en el suelo y comieron.

—Si tenías tan buen olfato pudiste haberlo dicho antes. Podemos usarlo para salir de aquí.

—Lo lamento pero mi olfato sólo es bueno para este tipo de cosas —dijo Chouji mientras mascaba.

—Menudo rarito estas hecho —dijo Karui mientras se pasaba su carne seca con un trago de sake.

—Lamento ser tan inútil.

—No importa, yo también soy bastante inútil en esta clase de situaciones. Ambos somos luchadores a corta distancia después de todo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo Chouji con una sonrisa— ¿Crees que es buena idea que bebas? Estamos en plena misión.

—¡Que me importa esta absurda misión!¡No pienso salir de aquí ahora que sé que esas cosas reptan en la oscuridad.

—Aun así…

—¡Toma, bebe! —ordenó Karui.

—No creo que sea buena idea que…

—¡Es de mala educación dejar que una chica beba sola!

Chouji tomó la botella sin estar muy seguro. Pero bebió y al final le agarro el gusto. Comieron, bebieron, platicaron y bromearon hasta quedarse dormidos.

Al final nadie los encontró. Tuvieron que arreglárselas por su cuenta. Cuando lograron salir ya todo había terminado. Fue un desastre de misión pero al menos sirvió para que comenzara algo más.


End file.
